The Women's Health Center of Wake Forest University Health Sciences began annual Graylyn Conferences on Women's Health for cutting-edge women's health research in 1995. Past conferences focused on the effects of estrogen on the pathogenesis and prevention of atherosclerosis and cognitive decline, and have successfully disseminated new research on estrogen, heart disease and cognition. This year, we are expanding our focus to include an entire day devoted to hormone therapy and cognition. Women's Cognitive Health will incorporate new issues in cognitive health, providing an overview of the risks and benefits of hormones and how they affect women's cognitive health. The conference will also examine the effects of diseases more prevalent in women and their treatments on cognitive functioning, explore advances in basic science of cognitive decline, and investigate advances in diagnostic criteria, and new preventions and treatments. The conference goal is to bring together leaders in the field to review current knowledge to guide efforts toward promising research avenues. Women's Cognitive Health will be held October 29-31, 2003 in Winston-Salem, NC. Meetings will be held in the handicapped-accessible Graylyn Conference Center, where 40 rooms have been reserved for out-of-town guests. Participants can fly into the Piedmont Triad International Airport in Greensboro, NC. An airport shuttle service will be provided for speakers and is available to participants for $39, round-trip. Registration is limited to 100 speakers and attendees to promote interaction. A poster session will highlight the most recent advances in methodology and research on cognitive decline and dementia, and awards will be given to the top student and junior faculty submissions to encourage work by new investigators. Goals and Objectives: 1. Widen pool of knowledge from which to draw solutions by convening a small group who has knowledge particular of topic at hand. 2. Provide opportunities for researchers to present most recent data without compromising future publications. 3. Foster collaboration. 4. Encourage creativity in developing research strategies. 5. Provide opportunities for students and junior faculty to participate in the process. 6. Facilitate development of novel approaches to disease prevention, progression and treatment, which can be tested.